Recuerdos antes de Hueco mundo
by sora no kiss
Summary: Me hubiera gustado que me salvaras como muchas veces de cualquier enemigo, pero no pudiste esa vez porque no escuchaste mi voz cuando iba a ese mundo desconocido solo con el fin de protegerte...IchiXHimeXUlqui


Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no de su creador Tite Kubo, yo solo lo hago por mero fandom XD y Obvio que el IchiHime y el UlquiHime son mis favoritos :D así que disfruten y lamento si no es M hehe xD

"_**Esa noche me hubiera gustado que él llegara y me salvara como siempre"…**_

"_**y que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos"…**_

"_**En realidad me gustas mucho"…**_

_**°°°O°°°**_

**Ese día en ese lugar antes de llegar a mi mundo a ayudar a mis amigos y a kurosaki kun en la batalla contra los arrancar, fue entonces cuando me encontré a cara con quien seria la persona que cambiaria todo, fue el día en que cambio mi destino y junto a ello mi decisión. Estaba atrapada no podía defenderme ni atacar ya que se encontraban conmigo un oficial herido y el otro en posición de ataque, a pesar de que le dije que se marchara, en cambio el arrancar de un solo movimiento no dudo en herirlo y yo solo me limite a protegerlo con la barrera de protección mientras aplicaba curación a ambos. El sujeto solo se limito a sorprenderse un poco y avanzar hacia donde estaba, quien yo solo le dirige con una mirada fulminante de enojo e ira a pesar de que le dije que no atacara, **_"ven conmigo mujer",_** es lo que dijo mientras hacia un movimiento a su mano para abrir unas imágenes que estaba ocurriendo actualmente en la batalla contra los arrancar. Yo solo al ver como sufrían mis amigos baje un poco mi guardia y me puse preocupada ante la situación, hasta que hablo el.**

_Silencio y solo limítate a contestar sí en la próxima palabra_ – observando que había entendido la situación – _decir cualquier otra palabra resultara una rápida muerte…no para ti – _señalando a las imágenes – _sino para tus amigos_

"_kurosaki kun y mis amigos"_ – diciendo en su mente mientras retrocedía un poco ante lo que ocurría

_No hagas preguntas, no digas nada y no tienes derechos ni opciones… -_ llegando hasta donde esta la chica – _tus manos sostienen la cuerda de la guillotina que tiene suspendida la cabeza de tus camaradas, espero que entiendas mujer – _diciendo con voz seria y fria _– no estamos negociando, te estoy dando una orden…_

**No supe cuanto tiempo había transcurrido todo esto mientras trataba de regresar al mundo humano, estaba ahí frente al enemigo y no era lo suficiente fuerte para derrotarlo en ese entonces. Tenía miedo y estaba preocupada por lo que ocurría a mis amigos, el arrancar explico por que me necesitaban, era por mi poder y de lo que seria útil a Aizen y que tenia ordenes de llevarme hacia el, volvió a repetir esas mismas palabras **_"ven conmigo mujer"_**, antes de entregarme un brazalete que mire con tristeza y no dude en contestar mi afirmación.**

_Mientras lleves eso, un tipo especial barrera espiritual te rodeara, solo nosotros los arrancar seremos capaces de notar tu presencia_ – aclarando su explicación

"_solo ellos…"_ – pensado para si misma

_Úsalo y no te lo quites _

_Sí _– diciendo con voz apagada

_Te daré solo doce horas para despedirte de una sola persona en ese tiempo –_ mientras se dirigía a marcharse en una garganta que conecta a su mundo _– pero si esa persona se da cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, habrás desobedecido mis ordenes_

_°°°O°°°_

**Estando en mí habitación ahora estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno de notas algunas actividades y horarios a Rangiku y Toshiro ya que ella no estaría en casa. Observo de nuevo el brazalete y se dio cuenta de la hora, habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas desde que llego al mundo humano, decidió salir de su casa para pasar por ultima vez los lugares que iba de camino al instituto, observaba que ya habían salido sus compañeros de la escuela, pero de repente choco con un chico de su mismo colegio se disculpo pero no la noto, hasta que fue a un vitral a ver su reflejo pero no aparecía su reflejo y entonces recordó las palabras de aquel arrancar "solo nosotros los arrancar seremos capaces de notar tu presencia" al igual que empezó a traspasar el vitral de aquella tienda y después retiro su mano aterrada **_"también serás capaz de atravesar los objetos si lo desees"._** Orihime se dirigió a su escuela para ver por ultima vez su salón y los lugares que siempre estaba con kurosaki y sus amigos, pero noto la presencia de alguien que se acercaba al salón y se escondió, se dio cuenta que no era necesario esconderse ya que nadie notaba su presencia, al darse cuenta de quienes eran no pudo evitar reírse ya que se trataba de Mizuiro y Asano los amigos de kurosaki. Siempre le hacían reír sus peleas e discusiones, pero después de un rato empezaron a sentirse mal cuando hablaron de que se sentían ignorados por Ichigo y que no eran los únicos sino Arisawa. Orihime se sintió triste al comprender lo que dijo Mizuiro y empezó a recordad los momentos en que se fue distanciando de su mejor amiga Tatsuki. Al saber que todavía había tiempo para ver si estaba su amiga Tatsuki, y despedirse de ella pero se distrajo cuando una pelota se dirigía a ella y la traspaso. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que si iba hacia donde estaba Tatsuki tal vez no notaria su presencia, a si que la miro desde lo lejos mientras que ella caminaba rumbo a su entrenamiento con sus compañeros de equipo.**

_Adiós tatsuki_ – diciendo en un susurro mientras se alejaba

**Habían pasado unas horas se encontraba en el puente observando el paisaje y recordando la vez que vino con todos a ver los fuegos artificiales, no había sido hace un mes desde que estuvieron juntos todos. Unas lágrimas cálidas desbordaron por sus mejillas que estaban teñidas de color carmín cuando empezó sentir la tristeza de no poder despedirse de todos al mismo tiempo, al igual de unos gemidos y sollozos mientras trataba inútilmente de parar las lágrimas.**

_No entiendo por que, se supone que estoy evitando que resulten lastimados…pero_ – escondiendo su rostro en sus manos – _yo quiero estar con todos, quiero hacer muchas cosas todavía, aun quiero ir a la escuela con mis amigos y también quiero ir a muchos lugares y conocer más…_

_Ishida kun me hubiera gustado aprender hacer manualidades como tu lo haces y haber sido buenos amigos, también me hubiera gustado llevarte a que comieras conmigo a la tienda de donut's –_ mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzosa – _lamento si tuviste muchos problemas cuando me protegías, no te preocupes ahora yo te protegeré…_

_Sado kun me hubiera gustado que fuéramos de excursión con lo demás como tu decías y lamento que ya no podamos hablar más, creo estarás un poco solo sin poder hablar contigo eres como un hermano para mi, lamento mis molestias cuando me protegías de los enemigos_ – diciendo con tono gracioso – _descuida ahora yo te protegeré…estaré bien por que seré fuerte_

_Rukia san lamento no seguir entrenando contigo, me hubiera gustado ir de compras con Rangiku y todas las del cuartel femenino hehe, perdóname por todo los problemas que te cause… también de agradecerte por tus consejos y de tu amistad, gracias por confiar en mí_

_Tatsuki lo lamento si me distancie de ti y los demás…espero que me perdones por todo _– limpiando sus lagrimas – _vaya que dirán si me ven en ese estado, pensaran que soy una llorona y un persona débil…yo no puedo seguir llorando por todo esto, yo solo los estoy protegiéndolos, sí, esto no es una ¿traición?_ – de repente se abrazo a si misma cuando removió esa palabra de su mente – _yo no los estoy traicionando solo los protejo_ -levantándose se fijo en su reloj que marcaba las diez y media y entonces fijo rumbo a la persona que había decidido despedirse "no hay tiempo" dijo para si misma

**Llegando a la casa de la familia kurosaki se fijo que algunas luces estaban apagadas, decidió entrar por arriba traspasando la ventana y llegando al cuarto de Kurosaki Ichigo, noto que se encontraban dormidas las hermanas de Ichigo quien Orihime lanzo una mirada de ternura en la escena. Sus hermanas pequeñas se encontraban cuidando de Ichigo, incluso cenaron dentro de su habitación, hasta que de pronto un fuerte rubor invadió su rostro al notar que se encontraba en su habitación. **

_Es la primera vez que entro sola a su cuarto_ – observando el lugar – _huele como el…_ - tomando su mano tiernamente se fue acercando a su rostro, su corazón latía demasiado y en su mente un montón de recuerdos llegaron que eran tristes y agradables a la vez, tantos recuerdos que tenia de Ichigo, pero unas lagrimas detuvieron su acción y un fuerte sonrojo adorno sus mejillas mientras con una sonrisa forzada evito ese beso que le daría al shinigami sustituto – _no esta bien…después de todo no puedo_ – mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas –_ no_ _puede ser esto lo ultimo que haga_ – recargándose en la ventana se calmo un poco y empezó a hablar – _Kurosaki kun, había tantas cosas que quería hacer…quería ser profesora, astronauta y panadera… quería ir a muchas tiendas e ir a las diferentes tiendas de donut's y comer una de cada una_ – soltó un suspiro largo cuando empezó hacer cuentas de lo que quería hacer – _desearía tener cinco vidas para vivir…así podría a ver nacido en cinco ciudades diferentes, haber comido hasta que mi estomago se llenara cinco veces, y trabajar en cinco trabajos diferentes y…_ - dirigiendo una mirada tímida y feliz a la persona que amaba – _y también…haberme enamorado cinco veces de la misma persona_

**En ese momento salió de la habitación despidiéndose de su persona amada **_"gracias, kurosaki kun…adiós"_**. Llegando al punto acordado ya era casi medianoche, Orihime tenía la esperanza de que un milagro ocurriera, de que viniera su caballero y la salvara. Pero solo era una idea más que tenía, en realidad nadie vendría a salvarla porque nadie sabría donde se encontrara o si pensaran que ha muerto y fue cuando se abrió la garganta y de ahí salió el arrancar que se había encontrado anteriormente hace unas horas. Quien se acerco a la chica y ella solo ladeo su rostro para después dirigirse a la entrada de la garganta cerrándose detrás de ella y diciendo en un susurro leve "**_Adiós a todos"._

**Dentro del túnel iban caminando rumbo a Hueco mundo cuando Orihime dijo con nerviosismo una pregunta hacia el arrancar que estaba frente a ella **_"Um...arrancar disculpa ¿Hueco mundo es difícil de entrar?"**. **_**Pensó un momento que cuando detuvo su paso la iba lastimar o algo pero solo escucho su respuesta antes de seguir su rumbo.**

_Cuarta espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer_

_Cuarta espada... ¿un espada?_

_No me compares con las basuras inferiores y guarda silencio –_ diciendo en forma de orden

_Sí…lo siento_

**Todo ocurrió muy rápido cuando llegamos a hueco mundo, un mundo desértico y blanco parecido a la fotografía del libro del desierto de las dunas Sahara interminable. Podía observar arboles que parecían ser cuarzos creciendo en las arenas y encima un cielo oscuro donde se observaba una luna menguante. Hacia viento y había una cantidad de energía, se observaba desde lo lejos unos Hollow, de repente sentí un agarre debajo de mi cintura y la cercanía de un cuerpo duro y se trataba del arrancar. Un fuerte movimiento hizo que cerrara los ojos y al abrirlos me encontrara cerca de una puerta que conducía dentro del palacio y fue cuando me soltó. Temblaban mis piernas por la falta de equilibrio empezamos a caminar hacia los pasillos, el lugar era muy grande y espacioso incluso parecía interminable, me detenía un poco hasta que una voz autoritaria me saco de mis pensamientos.**

_Debemos llegar hacia Aizen sama_

_Sí _

_He utilizado sonido para acortar el viaje_

_Eh?...a que te refieres cortar_

_Llegar hasta aquí, tomaría para ti tres días incluso morirías _

_¿Qué? Hablas enserio _– sorprendida por la información _– entonces este lugar es grande _

_Estamos en la bóveda_

_Arriba – _diciendo con miedo Orihime

**Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono se encontraba Aizen con los demás espadas esperando de Ulquiorra y la chica que llevaba con el. Todo fue rápido incluso fue aceptada con sus poderes a pesar de que algunas espadas e arrancar tenían envidia y rencor hacia la chica, fue puesta ha cargo del Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer quien la llevo a su habitación. Durante su estancia fue llamada varias veces por Aizen para saber acerca de su poder y para mostrarle de confianza el Hogyoku, a pesar de que apenas llevaba pocos días en Hueco mundo ya se había ganado enemigos por lo que Ulquiorra no podía dejarla sola. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Orihime que estaba sentada observando a través de una ventana enrejada la luna de hueco mundo, el espada irrumpió su habitación para entregarle uniforme que debía llevar, en cambio Orihime nunca le dio una mirada al espada. Se cambio incluso no llego a lanzar un reproche o negarse a sus peticiones, sus ojos reflejaban sin emoción. Y fue cuando decidió aplicar la agresión psicológica en ella.**

_Piensas que vendrán a salvarte_

_Ellos no saben nada, yo estoy aquí por voluntad propia_

_Hace unas horas se detecto el reiatsu de tus amigos_

_No…pueden –_ sabia que lo había sentido la infiltración a hueco mundo pero nunca se imagino que eran sus amigos

_Ellos deben de estar cerca _

_No ellos deberían estar a salvo –_ defendiéndose

_Nunca te diste cuenta que los enviaste a su ejecución_

_No…basta, yo solo quería protegerlos_

_Los traicionaste y los has conducido a su eliminación _

_No quiero eso…detente –_ con lagrimas – _No…_ - coloco sus manos para abrazarse a si misma pero sintió que no era su ropa habitual, poniéndose tristes al saber que para tener toda la confianza en este lugar tuvo que dar sacrificios

_Date cuenta que en cuanto te pusiste ese uniforme, le estas perteneciendo a Aizen sama_ – acercándose a ella para acorralarla en la pared – _cara respiro que des o palabra es un regalo a Aizen sama _

_No...-_ perdiendo la esperanza se resigna – _Yo no se que soy…y mi razón_ – sus ojos reflejaban una mirada sin brillo y perdida ante la confusión en su mente

_Tu le perteneces a Aizen sama en cuerpo y alma para sus deseos –_ afirmando _– así que dime a quien le perteneces Orihime Inoue_

_Yo le pertenezco…yo le pertenezco –_ su mente se quebró y junto con ello nació una respuesta automática que hizo ilusión a su mentira y falso mundo _– Yo le pertenezco a Aizen sama para sus deseos…_

**Antes de salir de la habitación de la chica, la observo que se había quedado completamente inconsciente a través de la tortura mental y la tomo en estilo nupcial para recostarla en el sofá, antes de fijarse que la chica seguía llorando, y noto que faltaba uno de sus brochos. Lo recogió del suelo y se lo acomodo en unos de sus mechones anaranjados.**

_Sora…_- susurro entre sueño la chica

_Debes descansar…_-diciendo en forma suave pero después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo evitando la malinterpretación de su acción – _Aizen sama requerida de tu poder pronto…_

**Orihime cayó en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaría muy pronto. **

**Recuerdo esa noche mi mente y voluntad se quebrantaron, y sin darme cuenta de mis acciones termine traicionando a mis camaradas **_"lo siento mucho…kurosaki kun",_** fue en ese momento cuando perdí mis recuerdos de uno por uno. Y es cuando me di cuenta que antes de llegar a Las Noches, se habían ido esos días felices que pase junto con mis amigos. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic :D pronto hare la continuación pero en otra historia este tuvo IchiHime pero no se preocupen que habrá Ulquihime XD es muy raro de mi hacer este tipo de fic's sin clasificació hacer en K+ pero bueno así debe empezar :D la historia solo es para que empieze el otro fic que trata de Ulquihime hehehe xD espérenlo**


End file.
